


A week away from the Compound

by Marsupeler



Series: Tiny Supreme Family [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aunt May may or may not have a date, Because I can, Bucky Barnes Friendly, Cameo of George Stacy, Cat, Cute Peter Parker, De-Aged!Tony Stark, De-aged!Peter Parker, De-aged!Stephen Strange, F/M, Hair Dye, Iron!Dad, Kissing, M/M, MJ's dad is a cop, Naps(tm), Not Captain America Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Peter gets lost, Star Wars - Freeform, Supreme Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony is a worried parent, but not for that long, possibly, sick!Peter, spider!son, strange family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsupeler/pseuds/Marsupeler
Summary: This is the week Peter stays away from the Compound and his adventures in that week. He meets new friends, gets lost, and Tony looses a bet.





	1. Days 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT given by kadja83 - Maybe the little peter and an adventure around the city and worried parents, and then some super sweet moments with the supremefamily

Peter trudged throw the streets of New York, his Spider-man backpack gripped tightly to his back. He didn't turn around as thrashing of three large, burly men could be heard. They were too tied up in his webs to actually do any harm, and the police would probably be here at some point. They shouldn't be trying to mug little kids anyway. Luckily it was Peter and not an actual four year old. However, the whole scene got Peter even more lost than he currently was. A kitten meowed, jumping from the dumpster and following at Peter's feet.

"This is all your fault." Peter huffed, grabbing onto the cat, trying to calm his racing heart.

See, it all started two days ago. Tony had dropped Peter off at Aunt May's, because no one wanted Peter to be there when the Rogues arrived in case it got too dangerous.

"The last time I brought you into a civil meeting with those people, it turned into a civil war. I'm not having you get hurt." Tony said, turning away so he wouldn't be captured by the teary eyed puppy look Peter was giving him. "Just for a week. Just until the Rogues settle down and we make sure they know the house rules. I love you, kiddo." And he left with a kiss to Peter's cheek. Peter wasn't happy about it, and didn't calm down until halfway through the New Hope, throwing popcorn at the Storm Troopers.

They were interrupted at the moment in Return of the Jedi that Luke realizes he had kissed his sister by Tony and Stephen calling. Both men were exhausted from having to be put through one last meeting with Ms. Sarah on the etiquette and last details of letting the Rogues back into the states the next morning. Tony had showed Peter the note he got from Bucky, tearing up as he showed his mom's note.

"So we aren't punching Mr. Bucky, but Mr. Rogers is still good to beat up?" Peter asked.

"Peter it's not nice to punch people. Honestly, when did you get so violent?" May huffed, gathering up the bowls snacks and cups of hot cocoa that have accumulated through their binge watching.

"Between now, and when a spider bit me." Peter answered, giggling when May tickled his sides.

"Yeah, I think he'll be fine. Won't trust him 100% right away, but he's already going in the right direction." Tony nodded.

"You trust people too easily." Stephen sighed, nosing Tony's hair. "I don't understand how anyone could have thought you had no heart."

"What are you talking about? I'm ruthless, take-no-prisoners sort of guy?" Tony puffed out his chest, and Stephen laughed. "Right Petey?"

"Oh... uh... sure, Mr. Stark." Peter squeaked.

"M-Mr. Stark? You only call me that when you're lying." Tony huffed. "I'll show you. I'LL SHOW ALL OF YOU!"

"So who's the lady in the photo?" Peter asked, changing the subject. He recognized Ms. Peggy Carter, and could see the resemblance Tony had with his mom. It was the last lady that Peter was asking about. So the conversation turned from the Rogues to Tony's family. And then to stories about all their childhoods, the good memories, and sweet moments that were clouded by the darkness.

"What do you mean your parents are still alive. They must be sixty at this point. Do people live that long?" Tony asked.

"You're fifty, Tony. That's not that long off." Stephen snorted. "And yes, people do live that long. There are more and more people reaching the age of a hundred each year. The life expectancy for America is actually really high. It's astonishing how modern medicine has developed the world." Stephen sighed, looking down at his hands, remembering the days that he was apart of that strive for life.

"We should meet them." Peter jumped up and down.

"No." Stephen grunted. "I haven't talked to my family for years, before the accident even."

"Then there's no time like the present." Tony grinned.

"I said no." Stephen growled. "Just... let's just change the subject." He said in a softer voice, holding onto Tony tight, not wanting to let go. And they did. They talked about little nothings until Peter fell asleep, and Aunt May disconnected the call. The only reason Stephen didn't just portal them to May's apartment was because Tony bet Rhodey he could go a week without Peter, only communicated like normal people. And if Tony lost, he would have to dye his pink, which was not going to happen. No way.

The next day, May and Peter watched the news as the Rogues were welcomed back into the country. May had to hold Peter back before he kicked in the TV screen when the Rogues started to corner Tony. Strange and his cloak keeping Tony away from the back-stabbers. Of course, the news channels weren't allowed close enough to hear what anyone was saying, but a lot of them had their speculations. The world was still split between Team Captain America and Team Iron-Man. And since the Battle with Thanos, everyone is taking Captain America's side, saying they Rogues helped and saved people without being told too, and the world turned back to normal - even though the Rogues had no part in this.

"I'm kind of betrayed." Tony said in their video-chat this night. "Like, they didn't even know I'm half Latino? Like, I get that I was a pale ol' man, but seriously? Is it that hard to remember someone's ethnic background?"

"Even I knew that." Peter pipped up. "It's in the bio section of your wiki page. Dr. Dad's Wiki Page even says he has eidetic memory."

"I have a Wiki page?" Stephen mumbled, bringing out his phone to go scroll through the internet.

"Weren't you a famous neurosurgeon? Of course you have a wiki-page." Tony snorted.

"It's updated too." Stephen showed Tony, who made a small noise of recognition.

"Is that the only thing you feel betrayed with?" May asked from the kitchen. She was cooking the one thing she knew how to cook right every time, chicken nuggets. Not any kind of chicken nuggets, but ones shaped as dinosaurs. The best kind of nuggets.

"Of course not!! It just seemed like a good starter." Tony pouted. "Like, I took one look at Bucky, and Rogers thinks I'm the one that left his friend in the middle of Siberia broken to die in the cold! And, think that Pepper and I broke up because of Peter, and I shouldn't be around kids. And I wouldn't hurt Peter. They don't know shit!" Tony was shouting at the end, and there was a soft knock on the door from their side of the call. Both teen's heads popped up.

"Everything alright in there?" It was Rhodey's voice. "Came to tell you Sarah wants this month's dinner to be today. It'll start in five minutes."

"What dinner?" Peter asked.

"Just some stupid team-bonding thing that council wants us to participate in." Stephen explained. "We'll call back later, or tomorrow, depending how well this dinner goes."

"Bye, Petey." Tony said, wishing he could reach out and ruffle the kid's hair. The call went out.

\------

Which now brings us to today. Where May decided to let Ned and MJ take Peter to the park. Only because May had set up a coffee date with an old friend a month back, and thought it would be rude to ditch now. Also, because Peter wanted to spend time with his old friends, even though he barely reached their waists and couldn't do much. It was fun, even though Peter had to wear the fluffiest of coats, and a scarf, and mittens and the whole shebang - because little kids got cold easy, and little Peter got cold even faster. The winter months in their midst.

Ned and MJ were practicing for their next Decathlon practice, which was in a couple of weeks. Back and forth asking and answering questions. Peter would pitch in, and even educated them on the 'recent event' column, which was a lot about the Sokovian Accords and their impacted on the forwardness of superheroes. Though after a while, Peter grew bored. This was when he saw the cat. A one-eyed, black-coated feline kitten that was just looking at him. It was only a few feet away, basking in a spot of sun light under a tree.

"I'll be right back." Peter said to his friends, shuffling up, and waddling over to the fur-baby. Right before he bent down to pet the kitten, it ran off a bit, then sat back down. It went like this for a while, the cat evading his small, grabby hands.

It wasn't until Peter actually captured the kitten, stroking its fur that he realized he was a lot further than he thought he was. He wasn't even anywhere near the park, but in some back-alley street of New York. He went to grab his phone from his pocket and call someone to help him. It then occurred to him that his phone was on the ground Next to Ned's knee, where Peter had placed it to help pull up facts for their study session. He started to way he had came, only to not know if he had turned left or right once he reached an impasse. The kitten still in his arms.

This is when rude men tried to corner Peter, who ran away until he hit a dead-end. He used his web-shooters to take down the bad-guys. Peter's breathing was harsh as he walked, trying to find a main street. It only took him a couple of minutes to find that he was more or less fourteen blocks from the park, and with no money, he couldn't get a taxi. He couldn't get a taxi even if he did have money, he was four.

"Meow!" The kitten nuzzled his chest.

"When I die, I'm haunting you." Peter frowned. He took a deep breath, and started to trudge to the direction of his friends. "I'll make sure all the dogs bark at you. And the mice never let you catch them. You'll have to eat out of the garbage for your food. I'll make sure of it. I won't let anyone near you for pets either. They'll just turn away. A-and you'll be miserable and lonely."

"Meow." The kitten reached up and licked Peter's cheek.

"I'm going to name you Havoc, because that's all you cause." Peter sniffled, clutching the stray to his chest. It meowed again. His feet were tired, and he was tired. Damn need for afternoon naps. Damn tiny legs. People were bumping into him, but no one cared about him. He just kept walking.

Peter kept telling his unwanted companion how he was going to let it walk in the snow and get it's paws wet and cold, and he wouldn't care about it, not one bit; when he bumped into a large man, falling onto his butt. Peter let go of the kitten, but it didn't run away, hadn't run away since Peter had caught it. It was such a strange thing. He probably still smells like his peanut butter/jelly sandwich he had for lunch.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Large hands dropped down and picked Peter off the ground, standing him on his feet. It was a very large, very tall officer. Peter was about to back away, but stopped, police officers are supposed to help. Sure they didn't get there in time for the real problems, but Peter had a very simple problem.

"I got lost." Peter said in a small voice, gathering up Havoc, holding the reason for him being lost to his chest. "I w-was in the park with my friends, a-and I got really lost."

"It's okay. What's your name, little guy?"

"Peter Parker." Peter said, the officer bending down to be at eye level.

"And the names of your friends?" The officer asked.

"Ned Leeds a-and Michelle Jones." Peter couldn't help but hunch into himself. He hated talking to strangers outside of his mask. He was no good at it.

"Michelle Jones?" Another cop came up. "My daughter's name is Michelle Jones." Peter looked this one up and down, and yeah, Peter could see this man being MJ's dad. "She's at the park with her friend, Ned."

"Leeds?" The other cop asked, and MJ's dad nodded. "She supposed to be babysitting another kid?"

"Uh, not that she told me." MJ's cop dad said. It was at this moment that MJ and Ned run up to Peter.

"Peter, where have you been?" She huffed, picking him up, either not noticing or ignoring her father and the other cop. "We look away for one second. We were worried. We had to call your aunt, and she's worried. And do you know how stressful it is to tell Tony that his kid is just gone?" She breathed, crushing Peter and his feline-friend in an uncharacteristically emotional hug.

"I-I didn't mean too." Peter sniffled.

"Sweety?" Her dad asked. "You lost a child? When did you care for little kids?" Her dad was ignored.

"I saw Hav-voc, and I just wanted to pet him, but he kept moving. And then I was lost, and then these guys came, and then I had to run, and then there was a-a dead end... and they were big and scary. And then I was really far away from the park, and I had to walk, and I have tiny legs. And then I bumped into the of-cer and your dad's a cop and I wanna go home. I want Tony." Peter had started to cry. MJ reached her limit of how to help, glancing at Ned, but Ned looked just as lost.

"MJ?" Her dad looked at her, real confused like. "Who's the kid?"

"Uh, hey dad. Uh, this is Peter."

"Like that weird kid you talk about? I thought he was your age?" Mr. Jones asked, almost hitting a passer-by as he took a step back to get a good look at the kid.

"Maybe we should have this conversation else where." Ned said. "Like not in a crowded New York Street?"

They went into a Starbucks that was a few stores down. The workers eyed Peter and his fur-baby, but didn't say anything as they got into a table with the two cops. The other Officer introduced himself as Officer Stacy, and he got up and ordered around of Hot chocolate for the kids and coffee for him and his partner.

"And he said something about 'scary men?'" Mr. Jones asked. "What happened then?"

"They're not an issue anymore, but you should probably go to the ally on about six blocks north of here in the next hour and thirty minutes." Peter sipped his drink, trying to be non-conspicuous.

"What?" Mr. Stacy asked. "Almost sounds like you beat them up."

"Peter?" Ned asked. "I thought Tony said not to get involved in this things."

"They were chasing me, it was self-defense! Tony says as long as itself defence, then it's okay. Havoc can vouch for me." Peter patted his new kitten.

"Uh... and how does a preschooler self-defense himself away from 'scary men'?" Mr. Stacy asked.

"Doesn't matter, but have you guys told Tony or May I'm safe?" Peter looked at his friends. Ned handed over the futuristic phone to Peter.

"Oh no, talking to those two was scary on our own. You gotta tell your dad you got lost because you wanted to pet a kitty." MJ snorted.

"Betrayed and thrown under the bus by my own friends. Can't believe this." Peter huffed. Both cops were astounded at the tech coming from the device, and why a toddler would ever be given such a thing. That is until the holographic image of Tony Stark came to screen.

"PETER!" The billionaire yelled in relief. "Oh thank Thor, you're alright. I was stuck in a meeting with the Rogues, wanted to blow my brains out. Sarah wouldn't let me leave. She's so mean. And I was just about to go find you. Are you hurt? Are you ok? I can send Steph over to make sure your fine. Is that cat? And why are there cops? Did they hurt you? Is MJ and Ned arrested? I'll get them out if they are. No, I don't blame them. Ned looks like he's about to throw up, that's why I mention this."

"Tony, breath. You're going to throw yourself into a panic attack, and it'll only trigger the kid." Ms. Carol's voice came from somewhere off screen.

"I'm fine Tony. No I don't think anyone is being arrested. Havoc is why I got lost." The kid smiled, holding up the slightly mangy cat.

"Oh god, he named the thing." Mr. Rhodey's voice also came through the speakers. "Be strong man, he'll ask to keep it in a second."

"Can I?" Peter's eyes lit up, holding the animal to his chest. "It has no home, it's an orphan like me! You can't just abandon-don-ed it, Tony."

"N-no?" Tony said uncertainty.

"Please, dad?" Peter sniffled. He could see the inventor breaking under his will. MJ had to admit her friend has become evil in his youth.

"Uh..." Tony looked between Peter and off screen, probably at Mr. Rhodey.

"I heard that Mr. Barton was allergic to Cats. It's on his wiki page." Peter insisted.

"It'll give him something to do, Sugar-bear. Rhodey, don't look at me like that."

"It's passive aggressive Tony. You'll get in trouble with Sarah for it." Mr. Rhodey spoke in a disappointed voice.

"No he won't." Ms. Sarah's voice fluttered through. "Mr. Parker is a civilian, has not signed the Accords yet, and is not an Avenger. If he wants the flea ridden beast. He can have it."

"Hear that kid, you can keep the thing." Tony grinned.

"Now get off the damned phone, Stark, we still need to go over training detail." Ms. Carol said, coming up and ending the call. Peter was meet with two police officers sitting on the other side of the table, looking at him with confused looks.

"Who is this kid?" Mr. Stacy breathed.

"MJ, why are you in charge of Iron-man's kid? How did that happen?" Mr. Jones looked at his daughter. He hasn't been this confused since Spider-man started to become an actual thing that happened every night.

"This is Peter. Before the snap he was three months younger than me. After the snap, well, he's four. It's not that hard to understand. Tony kind of looks after him, but since the Rogues are back, Mr. Stark didn't want a little kid getting caught up in the middle of their fighting. Peter's aunt is on a date, so Ned and I were tasked with the mission of looking after Peter." MJ said slowly so her father would understand. She wasn't going to repeat herself.

"You make it sound like you were recruited, and there was a mission report." Mr. Stacy chuckled. MJ glanced at Ned and they both opened their phones to the very real, Avengers Logo'ed mission report on babysitting Peter.

"Mr. Stark takes Peter's care and health to the utmost importance." MJ explained.

"But he knows how much Peter gets into trouble and kind of expected this to happen a lot earlier than it did." Ned sighed. "Good job, man."

"I know, new record." Peter smiled proudly, hanging up the phone from telling Aunt May that he was alright. She was less frantic, and would only let him keep Havoc because Tony already caved and it would only be in her apartment for a few more days.

"What, the only other people to get regressed were Stark and the wizard he's dating." Mr. Stacy said, looking at Peter, quizzically. Before either of them asked any questions, their radio went off, something about three men tied up in an ally. The cops left, not without Mr. Jones ruffling MJ's hair and telling her that he loved her. It was kind of weird seeing MJ in something so domestic. Peter didn't like it.

"Tell anyone, and I'll kill you both." MJ hissed as Ned tried to stifle a laugh.

The day was concluded when Peter was handed back to May, Havoc at his heels, and Peter yawning, ready to take the longest of naps(tm).


	2. Day 4-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May has a boyfriend.
> 
> Peter gets sick.
> 
> And Tony is punched in the face

Day four of being banished from his dads, and Peter had to give Havoc a bath. It wasn't fun, or easy, and the kitten kept scratching him. Peter was a super hero though, one that had super strength and healing powers. Cat should have thought about baths before it got Peter lost. This was his revenge! Take that!

They decided to stay inside again, after the excitement of yesterday. They watched cartoons, and tried to make cookies that were both a little underdone and a little burnt, but tasted pretty good either way. May and Peter did small activities, like coloring or solving college level math equations on the margin of the coloring book. The normal little kid things. It wasn't until lunch time that there was a knock on the door. Peter watched as May got up, hitting her knee on the coffee table in her haste. She smoothed back her hair and took a sniff at her breath. Peter narrowed his eyes as she opened the door to a well dress man.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" May asked, as if she didn't already suspect it was him. Peter looked at the flowered the man was holding, tulips, May's favorite. Peter turned away as the pair walked into the room.

"Well, our date was cut short, and I just wanted to say I hold no hard-feelings. I understand how kids can get. I have to look after a few of my sister's beasts and it's not easy. But you love them anyway." This Sam said. Peter could smell the nervous sweating the guy was doing. It was gross. "I, uh, I got you flowers."

"That's so sweet." May blushed, taking the bouquet. "Uh, this is my nephew, Peter." She introduced as she walked into the kitchen to find a vase. She put this man's flowers in a vase that Uncle Ben had given her.

"Hey, lil man." Sam knelt down to be Peter's height. Who did this man think he was? "I'm Sam."

"Yeah, it was kind of obvious." Peter scoffed, going back to trying to see if he can put a larger volume of web fluid into his containers without ruining the integrate of the string. Havoc sat behind him on the couch. Peter watched as the man looked down at the equations, not understanding it one bit. He smacked his lips, drawing away his hand. The man was a peasant and Peter would not have him date his aunt, who was a Queen.

The adults sat on the couch behind Peter, Aunt May shooing Havoc, who went to sit on Peter's lap. Peter tried to ignore the talking and the laughing. He gripped his crayon in frustration, watching it snap. He got up, taking his materials with him, and going over to the kitchen table, climbing onto the surface and resuming his work. May and Sam stayed talking for a while. Peter even say the man kiss his aunt, making Peter accidentally snap a few more colors. It was only until May laughed. Not like she normally laughs, but a laugh that Peter hadn't heard since Ben died. It wasn't until then that Peter got up and walked into his room, Havoc being squeezed in his arms.

He knew he shouldn't be this emotional about it. He had even encouraged his aunt to date again a little while ago. He didn't know it would be like this though. He knew that she still loved Ben, and that she would never forget him, but the way she was acting, and behaving. Like this Sam guy was better than Ben. Even though she wasn't acting like that at all, and Peter was only thinking like that. He curled up under his bed, taking out his phone and calling Tony. 

He didn't pick up however, probably dealing with other things, like the Rogues. Peter sighed, curling up and taking a nap. If Aunt May wanted to make a new family, than who was he to stop her. He was the reason she had to start over again anyway. He was with Tony now, and didn't need her. She could have this Sam guy.

After his nap, Peter walked out of his room, feeling even worse than before. He was groggy, cranky, mad, and a little more than a little bit upset. He walked out to the living room, ready to put re-reruns of Game of Thrones on or even re-watch the remake of She-Ra. He didn't see any sign of Sam anywhere, so the day was turning around, until he heard a clatter from the kitchen and two voices laughing.

"Oh gosh, you weren't kidding about being a bad cook." Sam laughed, walking into the living room caked in flour and eggs.

"It's harder than it looks." May huffed.

"I can go pick up take out. What do you want?" Sam asked. Peter tried to ignore them, going back to watching Kick ass Princesses. The door closed, and Aunt May sat down next to Peter.

"I don't like him." Peter said before he could stop himself. He looked away guiltily.

"And why not?" May asked. "Is he setting off your Spidey Sense?" She looked at him seriously. worried.

"No." Peter took a deep breath. He could get through a day without crying. He could.

"Then why don't you like him?" May asked.

"H-he's not Ben." Peter muttered.

"Baby, of course he's not Ben." Aunt May gathered Peter in her arms. "No one will ever be Ben. But without you in the house I've gotten lonely."

"I-I know. I just... I know you were dating, and I knew this would happen. It's just these tiny kid emotions." Peter sighed, breathing in the comforting scent of his aunt.

"How about you eat dinner with us, get to know him. It'll make you feel better." May reassured. "He's not replacing Ben, or you. Like Mr. Stark and Dr. Strange aren't replacing your dad or Ben. You still love them, but you also love Mr. Stark and Dr. Strange, right?"

"Mmhmm." Peter nodded. They fell into silence then, letting the sounds of explosions and magic swords fill the room.

\-----

Sam was a lawyer. He walked in Hells Kitchen. He talks a lot about this vigilante there, Daredevil. Peter's meet the guy a few times. Could have fallen into a dumpster and had to be rescued by him. Could have bumped into each other out of costume, each one recognizing the other by their enhanced senses. It happened pre-Snap. Peter doesn't say this though. Even though his class and maybe now a few cops knew that he was Spider-man, doesn't mean he wants the whole world knowing this, at least not yet. Sam is kind of interesting, Peter guesses. He seemed to like May, a lot, almost larb her, if Peter was being straight forward.

It was in the middle of this guy telling a story of his friend breaking the coffee machine at work, when Peter's phone goes off. It wasn't just any ringtone, but 'Non-Stop' from the Hamilton Musical. Peter nearly flung himself out of his chair as he did every time Tony called.

"Dad!" Peter yelled happily as he answered the call.

"I called back as soon as I could, are you ok? Did you get lost again?" Tony asked.

"No, I'm good. I just wanted to talk." Peter said. Sam came up behind Peter, looking at the device, as everyone does when they first see something that shouldn't even be present in this day-in-age. Well, if you were a peasant that forgot about Stark Industries and Wakanda.

"You know Tony Stark?" Sam gaped, turning to May. "Your nephew is Tony Stark's son? When did Tony Stark get a son?"

"Yes, not biologically, and about three years ago." May answered. "It's a complicated story I don't want to get into right now."

"Who's the blonde weasel?" Tony asked.

"May has a boyfriend." Peter pouted.

"Aunt Hottie? Damn, if only I didn't have one as well." Tony cheeked. Peter wrinkled up his nose.

"And that's supposed to mean?" Stephen arched an eyebrow over the edge of his book. It was in a different language that probably had to do with magic.

"Nothing, Stephy, just thinking of what could have been."

"Only in your dreams, Stark." May huffed, turning to Sam. "Don't let him get to you, Stark is may things to me, even as far as calling him family. But I would never date him."

"Words hurt, May." Tony pouted.

"She called you her family." Peter tried to look on the bright side.

"She makes it sound like I'm a handful to date." Tony argued.

"She's right." Stephen and Pepper pipped up. Rhodey was howling in laughter.

Same left midway through the call, saying that it was late and he had a big case to work on tomorrow. He kissed May, and Peter stuck out his tongue in disgust. The small family talked some more, until Peter started to grow tired, and May had to put him to bed.

"He'll come around May, don't worry." Tony said. "I read somewhere - and it may have been a mommy-blog - that kids get stressed with too many changes. I think that he's just aiming all his stress towards Tom."

"Sam." May corrected.

"Same difference."

\------

It was on the sixth day that Peter became ill. Yesterday being filled with agitation, and even getting scowled by May. It had been a hard day, spent mostly in time-out in his room where he grew increasingly hotter and more agitated. She wouldn't even let him talk to Tony or Stephen when they called, because he was still in trouble. It only ended when Peter threw up all over May. She felt so bad for not noticing the signs.

It only grew worse from there. Peter was shivering, curled up in a pile of blankets that May will take away as soon as she steps back into the living room. She says he's too hot, but he's freezing cold. She's at the little shop-market just around the corner getting medicine, but Peter knows it won't work, not really. Havoc just nudges his chest every once in a while if his wheezing gets too bad reminding Peter to take a deep breath.

Non-Stop bursts into the nauseating silence, making Peter scream out, clutching his ears, trying to turn away from the sound.

"Peter, Mr. Stark is calling. Do you want me to answer the phone?" Karen's voice asked, holding sympathy to the withering child.

"Y-yes. I w-wa-want dad." Peter hiccuped.

"Hey, Pete, took you while to get to the phone. Everything ok?" It wasn't Tony, it was Stephen who was talking. Peter let out a pitiful whine.

"He seems to be running a high fever, head-ache, and congestion that is making it difficult for Peter to breath, but nothing too serious. Aunt May will be back soon with medication and soup." Just as Karen said this the door opened to May holding a bunch of bags. She set them on the table, rummaging around in them. May walked in, peeling the blankets off Peter, who whined in protest.

"It's for your own good, Peter. Over heating yourself will only make your fever worse." Stephen said in a comforting tone.

"Where's Dad?" Peter asked, curling in on himself, but May wouldn't let him, placing a hand on his knees to keep them straight.

"He's with Rhodey in the Med-bay. Don't worry. Bucky went into a panic and may have punched him. We're kind of in time-out for the second, making sure everyone cools down in their rooms and such. It's quite boring actually. I'd usually teleport to him, but for the next twenty-four hours Sarah had Wong put up a 'non-magic' zoning around the Compound. Just in case someone decided to get frisky." Stephen blew out a breath. "Looks like both my boys are having a rough time today."

"Mmhmm." Peter smacked his lips, and like magic May held out a sippy cup of water. Peter didn't have enough energy to protest the childish cup. Plus the spot on the carpet where he spilled his last drink was still wet, his hands too small, and his sticky fingers not cooperating with his body in such duress.

"I'll leave you to get better then, Love you, Kid. See you in two days." The call cut off.

"Do you think you can hold anything down?" May asked, placing a thermometer in Peter's mouth. She didn't like how high it was, but was glad it hadn't changed since the last time she checked.

"No...maybe?" Peter shrugged, trying to suck all the heat into his body that Havoc provided for him. May got up to make soup, but Peter was already passed out when she returned.

It was later, when the sky turned to dusk when a knock at the door grabbed May out of her half-sleep stupor. It was exhausting taking care of a sick kid, even one as little demanding as Peter. Actually, she thought it was harder to take care of Peter, because he never wanted to bother her, so she didn't know what he wanted or needed. Right now he was sleeping again, in the third outfit of the day, due to the fact that he wasn't able to keep anything down. Outfit was a generous term for it, it was just Tony's old MIT hoodie that swallowed the boy up. His sippy-cup just out of his mouth, hand curled around it as his other arm was curled around the odd cat. Blues Clues was muted on the tv. If it was Sam again, May would have to turn him away. She had to focus on Peter today, make sure he was alright.

"Steph said Peter was sick. I came as soon as I found out." It was Tony with a cut-up, bruised cheek.

"He's fine. He's asleep on the couch." May pointed. She watched as Tony walked over. He wasn't wearing his normal suit attire, but sweatpants and a hoodie. He wasn't kidding when he said he came as soon as he heard. May held back a smile as she watched Stark take a couple pictures of Peter. He bent down and readjusted the oxygen tubes that had slipped off Peter's ear. It woke the kid up.

"Da'?" Peter murmured, leaning into the cool hands on his face, breathing in a sigh.

"Hey, buddy." Tony smiled softly. "You've been having a heck of a week." Tony sat down next to Peter's feet, only for the kid to shuffle, glue himself to Tony's side. Havoc made a noise of protest, but found a new lap to lay on in the form of high-end sweat pants.

"I thought he couldn't get sick?" May asked once Peter drifted off again. Tony's hand tangled in the curls.

"Like I said the other day. It's probably just all the stress from all the changes. His body just couldn't keep up. Plus getting lost in New York isn't known for being clean." Tony yawned, going to lean his head on his other hand, but wincing at his hurt cheek.

"Seems like you're having a heck of a week as well." May chuckled. She went into the kitchen and retrieved an ice pack. Wrapping it in a dishcloth she handing it to the billionaire, who took it gratefully, pressing it to his cheek. He's changed a lot from the first time she's meet Stark. It was nice to know her boy could make people be better, not that she didn't know that already. But actually seeing the results was amazing.

"I feel like a hypocrite keeping Bucky's secret from Steve and the others. The guy isn't actually all that bad. He's kind of awesome actually. But if you tell him, I'm denying it." Stark let out another yawn. "But every time I even glance his way around Steve and the other Rogues, it's they think I'm plotting to take him out. So then they plot to take me out."

"You talk to Bucky about this?" May asked.

"Yeah, after he punched me, Steve jumped up, he almost tackled me to the ground. His defense was that he was defending Bucky, making sure I didn't 'escalate the situation, it was an accident.' He talks as if I'm stupid and can't see what it was for myself. The Accords let Steve go with a warning. Self defense and all that." Tony scowled at the blue dog on screen.

"But you were the one to get hit, how was that self defense?" May asked.

"I took a step toward Bucky. I just wanted to see if he was alright. He was panicky, either just gotten out of an attack or just about to go in one. I wanted to help. 'Cept everything I do - it's wrong. It never helps. I get it though. Without knowing Bucky and I reconciled and talked it out. The Rogues think we want each other's throats. Everything is so tense. I can barely breath. Stephen, he wants to be around all the time, but can't because he still has duties as the Sorcerer Supreme." Tony let out a sigh. He turned to May. "I don't know what to do."

May did the only thing she knew how to do. She knelt down until she was eye level to the genius. And sure a fleeting thought of this man actually being ten years older than her did pass through her mind. But then again, he was in the same situation as Peter, he might have lived for more than eighteen years old his life, have memories of him being older, but emotionally he was just a teenager. So she knelt in front of him; lifted his chin up so he meet her eyes; and pushed strands of his hair away from his face.

"It's going to be hard, but in the end it will smooth out. It'll get better, Tony. You're not alone, you have your team, Pepper and Rhodey. You have Stephen. And you also have us. I don't know what you were told growing up for the first time, but it's not weak to ask for help." May gave the teen a hug, holding him softly. She stepped back once her legs started to cramp, giving Tony's own curls an affectionate pat before starting on dinner.

Stephen called again later that night while both boys were asleep, stretched out on the couch. May told the young wizard that she didn't mind if Tony stayed tomorrow. He couldn't thank her enough. He didn't want Tony anywhere near Rogers and his team. They both promised to keep each other updated on both situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm having a little too much fun with this story and Day Seven and the conclusion will probably be two different Chapters. Or not, we'll see together.


	3. Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesn't like the subway.  
> and  
> May is a a saint.

"May, your blonde weasel is back." Tony said as he shut the door on the man standing outside of it. May let out a sigh, flicking Tony in the head as he sat back down, gathering Peter into his lap. May opened up the door, giving Sam an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, He's not house trained." Tony let out a 'hey' as May and Sam laughed.

"That's Tony Stark." Sam breathed.

"At least we know he's not blind or below average." Tony muttered into Peter's hair, keeping his eyes on this new man. Although Peter wasn't completely 100%, he was speeding towards recovery.

"The small victories." Peter smirked.

"Boys, stop. He's not that bad. He's a lawyer." May defended her boyfriend, who kept staring at the billionaire.

"He's good at memorizing and stamping laws into situations. That's not genius, that's low-brow inelegance at best." Tony snarked, ducking down as an empty sippy cup was thrown at his head.

"I wouldn't think too badly about lawyers, Stark. We are the people that get you and your company out of messes." Sam seems to snap out of his stupor.

"Like I said, Low-brow Intelligence." Tony smirked. "Why are you here anyway? Does he have a key? Cause I don't think I want Peter to be here with a rando that can just come in and out of here."

"If he had a key he wouldn't have knocked, Tony. Who has low-brow intelligence now?" May shot back, turning back to Sam. "He does have a point though. Why are you here?"

"I just thought... I mean you said Thursdays were when you went grocery shopping, and it's always better with two people. If you don't want me to come, that's cool too." Sam smiled.

"Cute, next time text a head. Peter's sick, so I was just going to go tomorrow." May explained.

"Nonsense." Tony cut in before either of them could separate. "I can look after Petey, you go with Tom, have a nice time... doing peasantry."

"Getting food isn't peasantry, Tony." May sighed. "It's called living. How do you get food? Pepper?"

"Or Happy when she's busy. Actually, this grocery shopping sounds fun. Can we come?" Tony asked.

"Yeah!" Peter smiled, his spider powers killing off the rest of his illness almost magically. Almost like he had gotten better over night, but didn't want to do anything the next day. Who would do that though?

"Sure, you can come." It wasn't May that said this, but Sam. He turned to May. "If you're alright with this?" May had become immune to Peter's puppy eyes, but it's been getting difficult since he shrank. May has only seen Tony pull puppy eyes once, and it wasn't aimed at her, but they seemed powerful. To have both of their browns eyes just piercing at her soul was hard. It took a humiliatingly short time for her to give in.

"Go get freshened up you too. I think I have some things you could borrow Tony." She sure hoped Peter's old clothes would fit Tony. He seems about the same height and stature as her nephew once was. Peter was the first to take a shower and get changed, coming out in a mini Stark Industries hoodie, pants and light-the-night Iron-man sneakers. His ever present spider-man bag and oxygen hooked up. Tony was wearing Peter's old things, which consisted of a science pun about physics being theoritcal, but the fun was real, a pair of jeans and red converse. He also adorned a hood that he flipped up when they left the apartment, holding Peter to his hip.

"What will happen when you get recognized?" Sam asked, glancing around at people.

"It barely happens anymore. Especially because I'm not in the news as often as I was pre-Snap. Not saying it doesn't happen, but the thought of Tony Stark wearing peasant clothes and a kid isn't something that will cross a lot of people's mind. Steph, Pete and I go out all the time without problem." Tony explained, hoisting Peter higher on his hip, walking on the right of May. They were going to ride the subway, which was another experience for Tony, he didn't know if he liked the idea of it.

"How is this even safe?" Tony mumbled, trying to get away from the large sweaty armpit, only to get closer to the man who smelled like weed, which wasn't pleasant for a normal nose, Tony didn't want to know how Peter was doing. He glanced down, and Peter looked alright, like he was used to this, earbuds in to help with the crowding noise, but that was about it. Tony stiffened as a hand landed on his shoulder, going for his arc reactor to go all Iron-man on the person's ass, only for it to be May pulling him out of the Subway doors before they closed. "That's highly distressing."

"You get used to it, hot shot." May ruffled Tony's hair.

"And parents just let their children take subways by themselves?" Tony clutched his heart, trying not to think about all the things that could have happened to Peter as he went to school. May patted his back reassuringly.

"It's fine, Tony. I mean, anything could happen anywhere. I would know." Peter tried to help, but was taken from Tony's arms from May so the teen could squat down and stop his racing heart.

"Not helping, baby." May sighed.

"You know we'll have to take the subway back?" Sam said as they stepped out into the cold, open air of New York.

"Oh no, I'll have Happy pick us up after this adventure." Tony wheezed, and Peter held out his nasal tubes. "Funny, put it back before you collapse, kid."

"It doesn't weird you out how... advanced Peter is. Like, I don't think I've ever seen a toddler do the things Peter does. I saw him solve college level equations in under a minute... in blue crayon." Sam asked.

"It's like I'm not even here." Peter grunted, reaching out with grabby hands for Tony. "And that is highly classified information, Mr. Sam."

"It's complicated." May explained. "Not a story for today." Sam nodded, and the four of them continued to the supermarket.

\----

The place was huge! It didn't even just have food in it, but clothes and picture frames... fabric? Fish? Tony marveled at the shop. Sure he's heard of Walmart before, that doesn't mean he's ever been to one. It was like Amazon, but without the shipping and handling. Instant Amazon!

"It's really not that fascinating, Tony." Peter laughed.

"One isle has picture frames, and the next is devoted to christmas, it's barely December!" Tony countered.

"They've had Christmas stuff out since Halloween." Sam sighed. "You really don't get out much. Christmas officially starts the day after Halloween, with the songs and the lights and everything. And you're shocked that there's Christmas stuff in December?"

"I'm a genius, billionaire who has a boyfriend that can create portals to anywhere in the world... I have Rogue super-powered people to keep in line. I honestly would forget my own birthday if it weren't for FRIDAY." Tony snorted. "... But, yeah I don't get out much."

"Fair point." Sam nodded. Everyone followed May, as she picked out vegetables and chicken. Tony didn't understand how so many people could wait in line for just a pound of cheese. He grabbed a few bags of donuts though as they passed.

"My face is a noodle?" Tony commented, looking at the 'Avenger Kraft Mac and Cheese'. He was going to call up the company, he didn't like how only he, Rogers, Thor, and the Hulk were featured when there were so many others to be stamped out of pasta. Also he didn't want his noodle person to be with Roger's noodle person. May had to drag him away.

"Do people actually buy these?" Tony scooted away from the large animal heads, their mesh eyes burring into his soul. "I don't think I like them."

"Then stop looking." Sam suggested, turning the teen away. He seemed to be getting more comfortable with Tony, helping May make sure the two boys didn't get lost or left behind.

It was when they ended up in the hair hygiene isle that Tony remembered. He tried to be discrete about it, hiding the box between his donuts. Peter looked at him, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"Wha's that Dad?" Peter asked, a Cheshire cat smile stretching onto his face. May instantly twirled around, making sure the two weren't getting into anything. Her eyes landed on the small box, her lips quirking up.

"What's what?" Sam asked, walking over. He picked up the box from the cart, looking it over. "Bubble-gum pink hair dye?"

"It's nothing." Tony's voice cracked. May let out strangled snort, trying her best to hold back her laughter.

"I would have thought you would go for the red." May's voice wavered in humor.

"It was a bet, okay. And I lost. I couldn't just not come when Peter got sick. That wasn't... It wasn't an option. And Rhodey said if I didn't last the whole week without Pete... I'd have to dye my hair pink. I'm a man of honor!" Tony sighed, rubbing his face as May and Peter, and even the weasel let out howls of laughter.

"That's sweet, Tony." May finally said, ruffling Tony's soon-to-be-dyed hair. "To sacrifice your hair for Peter's sake."

"I'd sacrifice everything for the kid." Tony said with a resolve that Sam was a little bit intimidated by.

"And for that, I will help you with this, so you don't end up looking like an idiot." May reassured.

Their day then went to the most boring thing that Tony has ever experienced in his life. Waiting in line to buy things. The constant beeping around them, and whirring of conveyor belts put Peter on edge. It was worse than being stuck in traffic, because at least then you can turn on your radio and have some tunes. The only music that was being played was 'White Christmas' for the seventh time over the intercoms. Tony have been on a three day, radio-silent recon mission before, and it wasn't as deathly boring as this. Sam tired to make conversation, and May participated, but they seemed to leave out the two others. Tony was fine with it, since they were talking about date plans.

When it was finally their turn, the cashier looked at Tony with wide eyes. Oh he recognized the hero. Tony put on his best 'fuck no' face he could muster, just glaring at the poor kid as he rang up May's items. Tony didn't even have time to protest as she paid for his things as well. She couldn't do that! She wouldn't let him pay for anything! And now she just thought it was okay for her to do it? Damn cashier distracting Tony! They walked out, and Happy was already parked at the curb, so all they had to do was load the bags into the trunk and get the fuck out of there.

In the car Peter lend over Tony's lap, and the teen wrapped his arms around the kid.

"I'm just getting the door, Tony." Peter said cheekily, squeezing Tony tightly. May and Sam were sitting at the other seat of the mini limo, because no way were all of them fitting in a normal car. The drive back to the apartment was quiet until May pulled out her phone and started showing Tony different styles that they could get the pink into his hair.

"That one!" Peter said as May stopped on an image. "That'll look the coolest!"

"You sure, kid?" Tony asked, glancing at the picture again. May pulled her phone back, scrutinizing the picture and Tony's hair. She even reached out and ran her fingers through the soft curls, making a ticking noise with her tongue, stroking her chin in thought. She hummed a few times. It took Tony a second to realize she was putting on a show, a soft chuckle left his lips.

"What about this one?" Sam pulled up another image, May glanced at it, her eyes widening.

"We'll have to restyle your hair, but I think this one will be the best." She took Sam's phone, handing it to Tony.

"Yes." He and Peter breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The things I've written in this chapter and the one about to come... Honestly, I didn't even know... I wrote sentences that I will probably never understand how I got to them... but they are there... Conclusion of Day Seven will include Tony's New hair, May going a little overboard (in a good way), and the Avenger's reactions.


	4. Check your masculinity AT THE DOOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets a make-over.
> 
> Rogers gets threatened by a toddler.
> 
> May Parker for the win!
> 
> Rhodey is both wow'ed and disappointed at the outcome of his bet.

"I'm a new bitch!" Tony couldn't stop smiling. He never knew cutting your hair. He kept running his fingers through the top, and feeling the almost velvety feeling of the shorter sides. He liked the way his hair grew in length the closer he got to the front, but was short and neat in the back. The pink blended in with his brown hair. It wasn't all pink like Tony would have done if he was on his own. It was styled! For someone who couldn't cook her way out of a paper bag, May could wield scissors and chemicals like a pro.

"You seemed shocked. Who do you think cuts Peter's hair? We're poor, Tony, we don't have that kind of money." May snipped the scissors sassily.

"How did you get the style though?" Tony looked up at Sam.

"I typed in 'Androgynous Haircuts' and boom, it's everywhere." Sam shrugged. "You act like you've never gotten your hair cut before."

"Not so dramatically. Like... It's been shorter, but always in the same style. It helps with images and stuff. And before I got the company. My dad would have never let me do this." Tony said, his breath fogging up the mirror as he admired himself. "It makes my eyebrows stand out."

"I can fix that." May pushed Tony back down, opening a cabinet drawer and pulling out a small suitcase. Peter was taking a nap on the couch at this point. The trip having tired him out.

May leaned forward, brushing Tony's eyebrow with a little brush, and sure Tony's been around make-up a long time, but never has he had make-up in his eyebrows. And it didn't stop there. It was like something possessed Peter's aunt to just look at Tony and go with the wind.

"I'm sorry." May said as she stepped back from the way of the mirror, revealing the past hour's work. "I just couldn't stop myself. It was a need." Tony couldn't help but stare at himself in the mirror. To match his pink hair, his eyebrows were also pink, not exactly the same shade, but pretty damn close. His lips looked like a barbies, light and bright against his darker skin, and - 

"What's going on with my eyelashes?" Tony asked, batting his eyelids, watching the darker, longer, more noticeable lashes, making his eyes look larger in the process.

"Mascara." May answered. Tony was leaning into the mirror again.

"Why have I never done this before?" Tony breathed. "I mean, looking at the eyebrows, I think going natural is the better option, but like the lips, the eyes! The Hair! Hot damn, I feel sexy and empowered!"

"Welcome to the woman's world." May snorted, turning Tony to Sam, who was sitting on the toilet holding May's supplies.

"I wouldn't say sexy, but cute." Sam nodded.

"what's cute?" Peter asked walking back into the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. He looked at Tony, blinking for a couple minutes. "Wig? snatched! Oof? wow! My? Queen! Hotel? Trivago!"

"He's four." Sam's eyes twitched. "How does he know that?"

"I understood more of that than I should, but yes." Tony smirked. "You want in Pete? We can go back to the Compound looking like fierce women and heel stomp all the haters."

"I'm not letting you borrow my heels." May said, picking Peter up and putting him on Tony's lap. "I was thinking purple."

\----

Rhodey looked at his life long friend walk into the compound in a science pun T-shirt, pink hair, new hair, and pink lips. Peter was also with him, having purple lips. His hair wasn't a different color, nor was it changed, but he did have a purple bow in it.

"I only said for your hair to be pink. I wasn't expecting this? What happened?" Rhodey said.

"Did you know there's a place where they sell both food-fish AND pet-fish? And furniture, and clothes.. And Hair dye? It's a peasant place, Rhodey. I never knew." Tony said dramatically, not realizing there were other people in the room. "And people go there everyday. An-and have you ever ridden on a subway? Dangerous, disgusting things. I'm telling you Honey-Buns, forget about taking out criminal organizations, we just need to go to a subway."

"That doesn't explain the make-over." Carol chuckled. She was suddenly next to Rhodey, along with both New and Rogue Avengers.

"May took us with her to go shopping and we went to Walmart. And Tony found hair dye there, and May found out about the bet... and then she kind of flew into the DMs like, and yeet'ed all the masculinity out of the frick-frackin window." Peter tried to explain, only those who have been around Peter or kids his age understood what happened. So Rogers, and Bucky were clueless.

"I, uh... You look... wow." Stephen stammered, his mouth ajar as he eyed Tony up and down. "Wow."

"Why would you do that to yourself?" Rogers asked. Tony felt himself stiffened.

"Check your masculinity at the DOOR PLEASE!" Peter growled at Rogers. "Or I will make you eat a salad and make it look like an accident!"

"That was about the Romaine lettuce, right?" Bucky asked quietly.

"Peter, it's not nice to threaten to kill people." Stephen sighed, bending down to pick up the child. The Steve looked at Natasha, mouthing 'eat a salad' in confusion. Natasha shrugged. "You look cute too kid."

"New hair cut too." Bruce said, walking around Tony. "Impressive. Who did this?"

"May. She actually helped a lot the past few days." Tony smiled. He tried to ignore the whispered 'don't believe he actually took someone else's advise' from the Rogues. His hand clenched at his side. Maybe he shouldn't have brought Peter here so early. Maybe he shouldn't have come back just yet. Being away from the Compound, even if he had to ride in a subway, it was better than the hate he was being given here.

"Yeah, like you have room to talk." Rhodey snapped back, glaring at Clint.

"Stop it." Sarah materialized out of nowhere, glancing at Peter and Tony. "New look, nice. Welcome back, Mr. Parker."

"Hi, Ms. Sarah." Peter waved. The woman's presence made the rogues more or less scatter. Tony bit on the inside of his cheek as he heard Wanda and Natasha comment, saying he looked like a slut, like he was trying too hard. How it was the only reason Stephen was with him. The aching in his chest, and hot moisture behind his eyes didn't feel good at all. And like a snap he went from the hottest to feeling the crappiest. If he ever made a person feel like this, than he was truly sorry, and he was ignorant.

"Chin up, Stark. Don't let them win by ruining your good time." Bucky said in a soft voice, patting Tony's shoulder as he walked by. "It's a good look."

"He's not wrong." Stephen bent down, capturing Tony's lips. Peter wiggled out of Stephen's hold, and Rhodey covered his eyes as Stephen grasped Tony's face, deepening the kiss. He held his love close, chasing away any negativity away, replacing it with the intense feeling of safety and belonging that Stephen knows Tony deserves. They broke apart, Tony's soft, quick breathes against his neck as Stephen nosed Tony's hair. "You look amazing, Cutie."

"You don't look too bad yourself." Tony let out a small giggle.

"Bets are supposed to make you look awkward!" Rhodey broke the calming silence, slumping down on the couch. "If I loose a bet, I'm going to May Parker."


End file.
